goketsujifandomcom-20200214-history
Power Instinct 2
Released in Japan as Goketsuji Ichizoku 2 (豪血寺一族2), Power Instinct 2 features five new characters, giving a total of 13 playable characters and one unplayable boss (Otane Goketsuji). The game's story picks off from the last game, with Otane having defeated her sister Oume in the previous tournament. However, with the help of their mother Oshima Goketsuji, Oume kidnapped her sister, threw her into the ocean, and forged a letter saying that Otane has quit as leader, resulting in a new tournament. Otane does escape and fights the winner of the tournament in a bid to defend her leadership of the Goketsuji clan. The game introduces the "Stress" meter into the series, which increases when one's attacks are blocked or when attacked. A super attack can be executed when it is full. In addition, when the Stress meter fills up, a character becomes engulfed in a flame of their own energy for a brief moment, which protects from any incoming attacks from the opponent and knocks them away if they are too close. The PlayStation version, retitled Gouketsuji Ichizoku 2: Chottodake Saikyou Densetsu (豪血寺一族2 ちょっとだけ最強伝説), was only released in Japan. As the subtitle might indicate, it shares some characteristics from Gogetsuji Legends (described below), like the team battle and the possibility to play as Chuck and Kuroko, but these features are only available for Versus (player vs. player) mode. Unlike the arcade game, anytime a transformable character changed into his or her alternate version in the PlayStation port, there was considerable loading time that interrupted the match. Characters Returning Characters * [[Angela Belti|'Angela Belti']] * [[Annie Hamilton|'Annie Hamilton']] * [[Keith Wayne|'Keith Wayne']] * [[Otane Goketsuji|'Otane Goketsuji']] * [[Oume Goketsuji|'Oume Goketsuji']] * [[Reiji Oyama|'Reiji Oyama']] * [[Saizo Hattori|'Saizo Hattori']] * [[Thin Nen|'Thin Nen']] * [[White Buffalo|'White Buffalo']] New Characters * [[Kanji Kokuin|'Kanji Kokuin']]- An old man who is the ex-husband of Oume Goketsuji, Kanji Kokuin now seeks to defeat the members of the Goketsuji clan so that he can gain full control over the clan. He starts the battle off with his pumped-up muscles, but if he fails from within the initiation of his super move, he loses his strength and turns into a prickly man who only fights with his walking cane. * [[Kinta Kokuin|'Kinta Kokuin']]- A young kindergartner who is the grandson of Haruki, Kanji Kokuin's younger brother, Kinta Kokuin is known for being an obnoxious brat who takes up most of his grandfather's personality traits and that he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He fights in the tournament in order to impress a girl that he likes and he uses the assistance of his pets (a huge fish and a bear) to aid him. When he gains enough strength from within a fight, Kinta can transform into his alter-ego, Pochi (a man wearing a dog costume who fights by throwing power bones at the opponent). * [[Kurara Hanakouji|'Kurara Hanakouji']]- A magical witch who uses her special powers and magical wand for her own benefits, Kurara Hanakouji seeks to have much fun and excitement during her travels throughout the world. Kurara's age is 13-years-old. When she gains enough power from a fight, she can change into her alter-ego, Super Kurara (a woman who wears roller-skates while fighting in scantily-clad clothing). In Matrimelee, her name is changed to Clara. She also stars in her own spin-off game, Purikura Daisakusen. * [[Oshima Goketsuji|'Oshima Goketsuji']]- Known to be the matriarch of the entire Goketsuji clan, Oshima Goketsuji is known for her strict policies and precise personality to make her clan the strongest throughout the entire world. She's the mother of both Otane and Oume Goketsuji and often favors Oume over Otane, due to the fact that Oume takes up most of her own personality traits. * [[Sahad Asran Ryuto|'Sahad Asran Ryuto']]- An Arabian man who uses both his fighting skills and the power of the djinn from a magic lamp. Sahad's goal is to not only test out his abilities in battle, but to also impress Angela Belti, to whom he has developed a crush upon. Reception * On release, Famicom Tsūshin scored the PlayStation version of the game a 23 out of 40. Category:Games Category:1993-1997